Nessie's Lost Past
by AskEliz
Summary: Set after the war against the Volturi. Aro didn't listen to Alice. Cullens won the war, but only Alice, Esme, Paul, and Benjamin made it out alive. Bella disappeares. Jacob leaves Nessie for his real imprint. He lied for their money? Nessie doesn't remember her past. That is until she finds a note later on once she's a teen..


**Hey Guys! I know it has been a really long time since I've written a story. I just ask you to please hold on with me. I am now taking University classes (which will take my whole free time) and I was thinking of a plan. I will try to type out 10 Chapters for this story. Just think of it as a preview, kind of like what new shows do these days. It's test that I want to try out and see if this story may continue on with more chapters along the way. I want to see if this story might work out in the long run. No, this won't be the only story I will be typing out, but I want to see if this story is worth typing. I have written a one-shot called "Before its Too Late", but now I want to change things up a bit. I hope everyone likes the story. Please comment to give back feedback. I would appreciate it very well!**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does(: Credits to her.**

**Narrator's POV**

It's been a long battle. Alice Cullen examines the place closely, knowing that they have won the fight against the Volturi. She sees Benjamin hugging his mate's lifeless body. Jane had killed her with her deadly power, but if it wasn't for Bella's ability to block the pain, she would have never gotten her hands on Jane for killing her own mate; Jasper. She knew this battle could end as a tragedy, but she couldn't do anything more but just fall to her knees and examine the place. Dead bodies everywhere without their heads, torches on the white snow, and vampires mourning for their loved one's death. She couldn't get the image away when Carlisle ran toward Aron, but Aro got Carlisle's head first and simply ripped it apart his body and burned it. She couldn't believe how selfish Aro was. He wanted not only to rule the world of the vampires, but rule the whole world like Hitler. He wanted to dictate, not do what's best for the vampires. She saw how Caius' body was laying there. He deserved to die by the wolves; he did kill almost the wolf population. She knew that if it wasn't for Irina, none of this would've happened. She hated her guts so badly! She would have wished that it was her who destroyed Irina for being a revengeful bitch. None of this would've happened! Her mate would still be alive, her family would be a whole as for the other covens also, Renesmee and Jacob wouldn't have to run away, and life would have been an eternal peacefulness. Life was so unfair! She stood up looking around for more vampires who would be alive. She saw Esme, clutching for her life and knowing how things will change after this violent battle. She didn't want to see where Bella was. She knew she had died in the hands of the Volturi guard. She saw Edward's body laying next to her. Alice knew that this was practically the end for not only the Volturi, but also the Cullens. A new Era was coming. An Era that would rule thw vampire world, without any injustices, without a selfish ruler. It would be an important change for the whole vampire world.

Alice started to walk toward Esme, who was just hugging her knees, trying to hold herself after losing almost all the people she loved and cared for. She looked up at Alice, with those eyes that wish to just cry and mourn her loved one's death. Alice look up at the white sky, feeling snow flakes on her face. She closed her eyes.. imagining the past...

**ALICE POV**

I looked around... knowing what I saw. Dead and destroyed bodies everywhere. I felt bad for Benjamin because he couldn't decipher his mate's death. This shouldn't have happened. Ever! Aro and his damn army were so stubborn and dumb to ignore my alert! MY VISION! He knew he was going to die along with his stupid, crazy, murdering army! Why take innocent people's lives? Why us? Why kill Jasper?! I hope Jacob took Renesmee somewhere safe..

I kept walking around, feeling tired as I looked around some more. I knew this was the end for some of us. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and many of our friends; dead. That's when I stopped. I knew a vision was coming up...

**_In the future_**

**_Renesmee looks out at the sea. She sits down on the sand, missing the warmth and feeling of it. She has a diary on her hand. She looked like a normal 16/17 year old. She dug her legs inside the sand as she grabs her diary and opens it. She looks up at the never ending ocean, closing her eyes as she felt the cool breeze on her face. Tears roll down on her cheeks as she tries to wipe them away. She opens her eyes as she opens her diary. She starts to write quickly on her diary about her life ,yet starts crying. _**

**_"My whole family. Dead and gone. Why me? Why did Jacob even leave me for someone else?! She's such a pure witch! Put me up for adoption. But at least, I have a better family. They cherish and love me. Plus, I have a wonderful boyfriend, Damon. But my heart hurts so much when I have these dreams and flashbacks about my family. God, mom, why did you leave me like this? When I needed you the most? You shouldn't have trusted Jacob. Ever. He left me for someone else. But it was obvious wasn't it? He's much older than me and needed to make his own family, but I was on his way; I was an obstacle."_**

**_Renesmee looks up at the sky once again and closes her eyes. She screams loudly, looking mad and hurt._**

**_"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK AND HOPE KARMA BITES YOUR DAMN ASS AND STUPID FAMILY! AND SEND MY FAMILY HATRED FOR ME IF YOU CAN!"_**

**_She gets up, with her diary on her hand and grabs some sand. She throws it to the ocean as something fell out of her diary. It was a letter. She looks down as she picks up the white envelope. It said on the outside 'FROM: MOM TO: RENESMEE'_**

**_"I've never seen this letter before. Weird."_**

**_She opens the letter and sits down on the sand again. She takes out a folded piece of paper along with some money. She starts reading the letter.._**

_Dear Nessie, _

_I imagine that you have found this letter inside your diary or it suddenly fell out of it. I want to apologize to you because I will be absent from your whole life. By now, you must be angry and haunted by these weird and scary flashbacks and dreams. Nessie, daddy and mommy love you. We left Jacob with you because we thought he was your soul mate. Sick you must think, but you will find out soon enough. I know I have a sixth sense that he may have lied in the end. I knew he wasn't your soul mate. I knew he was going to leave you somewhere alone and lost. I knew he was after the money we had and pretended to have some soul mate link to you. This is why I hope to God that he isn't with you reading this letter or anything. I left some money on the back pack for him to leave and never come back. I hope the best for him, but for you my sweetie. You inherited many houses, planes, businesses, money, and many more. You are rich my dear. I know, this won't replace the ache inside your heart. But I want you to know that I always loved you. I left a picture of us along with other pictures of our family members. I want you to live a happy, healthy life. Marry and have kids my dear baby girl. Don't cry and pick yourself up, no one can make you cry my dear princess. I may not be physically with you, but I will be emotionally and spiritually with you. You may be having questions about why you have these weird flash backs and dreams. You have the power to look inside the past and people's memories just by a touch of their face. Weird right? We were vampires, you are just half, but by now you must have evolved into a complete human. You would't crave blood anymore. You would live a normal life for the rest of your living life. Being a vampire was awesome when I was your age, but I didn't see how difficult it was to be one forever. Don't wish it. Embrace your human, beautiful form baby girl. Protect your powers from people. It's a secret between us. As for your inheritance, please go to Alexandra and Carl Milwaukee. They will give you more information regarding the inheritance. Take this paper with you and show them as proof. I left them a letter also. By the way, Show them the picture with me and you. That's if they don't believe you. Be strong and do great in life. Pursue your dreams Renesmee!  
_

_Love,_

_Isabella Cullen Swan _

_**She looks confused and amazed at the same time. She touches her face as many memories start embracing her mind. She closes her eyes as she remembers her younger self being close to Jacob, how Rosalie always loved to dress her up with cute dresses, how Alice looked after her when Jacob spent time with her, how wolves were around and morphing at the same time, how Esme cooked food for her, Carlisle always talking about his interesting stories, how her dad used to baby her all the time, how Emmett and Jasper would pick her up and twirl her around and play video games with her. Then she starts to remember the war, how she touched Aro as she transmitted her past, when Jacob took her away from her mom, how she cried and hugged the wolf tightly as Jacob ran as fast as he could, how a vampire tried to kill them, but didnt succeed. **_

_**She opens her eyes once again and just stood there. She couldn't believe what she just saw from her own past. She looked out at the ocean once again. She knew she was the last breathing Cullen. She knew she had to keep this as a secret.**_

_**She folded the note once again and slipped it inside the envelope and hid it inside her diary, locking it. She started to walk back to the beach house slowly yet she couldn't stop feeling that she was being watched. She turned around once more, but there was no sign of a human life here. SHe started to walk back again. She walks inside the beach house greeting her adoptive parents and hugging them. She proceeds to keep walking to her room. She walks inside and closes the door. She bends down and grabs a box, which was locked. She unlocks it as she puts her diary inside the box and locks it. She then walks to a safe and types in a difficult password. She opens it and slides the box inside the safe. She closes it and lays down on her bed...**_

_**END OF VISION**_

_**ALICE POV**_

I chuckle as I knew Bella followed the written instructions. I need to try and find Nessie in the future. I can't leave her alone. She needs me. I look around for Bella; no signs of her. I need to find her fast. She may still be alive and struggling. I look around as I spot one of the wolves who made it alive. This wolf morphed and and a lot of scratches. I walked up to him..

"What's your name?"

"Names Paul, you must be the infamous Alice Pixie Cullen"

"Yes, who else made it alive from your pack?"

"Just me and Jacob. Sam and Leah died when Benjamin tore the earth"

"What about the rest?"

"They won't make it alive. Venom kills us. They were bitten. How will I tell this to Emily? She would be destroyed along with Leah's mom. She not only lost her husband, but her 2 children."

"I'm sorry."

"Where is Nessie and Bella?"

"Nessie left with Black. Bella just disappeared. Who knows where she left."

"We need to find Bella fast. But first we need to help Benjamin and Esme, then clean this place up so no evidence is left from this match."

"You're right. What made you change your mind on teaming up with me when before you called us such ugly names?"

"Nessie. Black has Nessie. Black will most likely lie about our deaths and say that we didn't make it out alive. He will try to get the inheritance then leave Nessie on her own. He lied about him imprinting on her. I know this because I overheard his conversation with his real imprint, Angelina."

"Why would he lie about his imprint?"

"Money. We don't have money. He hates his future and what he can't do anymore; leave the reservation. Angelina wasn't happy about it, but she went on with the plan either way. She's such a spoiled brat. I knew right then and there that the imprint with Nessie was a lie."

"How can I not see this coming? I just had a vision."

"What was it about Alice?"

"Nessie's future. It seems that you're in deed right Paul. He left Nessie. She looked very unhappy and hurt. This is why we need to hurry up. She would be having important questions about her powers and her past once she starts to have these nightmares and weird flashback out of the nowhere."

"Will she remember about us? About her real family?"

"No Paul. Not for a very long time until the right time comes."

Paul looks at me right then. His eyes were of sadness and desperation about this situation. We both knew that Nessie would be in danger once Jacob leaves her for Angelina. That's when Paul starts to talk again...

"I know Angelina. She used to go to my high school, but due to her low grades and the poverty she was living in, she couldn't even get into a community college. Angelina was the slut of the school. She tried to hook up with different guys. With some she prospered, but with others she couldn't even touch them. I didn't sleep with her. Thank God. But Jacob and Angelina are made for each other. Reasonable for them to end up together."

"She sounds like she wants revenge, but Nessie isn't at fault with destiny either."

"Yeah, he blames your family for coming back and trigger our wolf genes. For also taking Bella away from him. He was in love with Bella."

"Bet he was. He was more in love with the money though."

"Sad for him. Let's start cleaning up, shall we?"

We both started to talk to Benjamin and Esme about Nessie's future and the vision I had. We had to be a united family once again. We cleaned up and burned the pieces of body that were around the place. It was hard for me to say goodbye to Jasper, but he protected me and would have wanted me to to be happy and go after Nessie and Bella. I had my revenge on Jane for killing Jasper. I know the whole family would want me to go after Nessie, but I have to look for Bella first and see if she made it alive from the combat and didn't go suicidal on us. We need her strength. I just hope the future turns out to be alright in the end.

Once everything was settled around the open place, we started to walk away from the battlefield. Who knew Paul would be the one alive and be the one on our side in the end. But life has surprises. One thing is for sure, Nessie will have her surprises in her life..

**Well, this is the end of Chapter 1! **

**I hope everyone liked this 1st chapter. I want you to bear with me here. Who knows how long will it take me to type another chapter. But one thing is for sure, I'll be typing a lot after May! For now, just bear with my timing. I have a lot of tests coming up along with a harsh and tiring week. Until then, I will update another chapter! Reviews and helpful advice would be lovely!(:**

**- askeliz**


End file.
